The purpose of this study is to determine the effects of phenytoin on smoked cocaine-base self-administration using our laboratory self- administration model. A total of 12 patients will be randomized, 6 to phenytoin and 6 to placebo treatment group. We predict that phenytoin in a dose dependent manner will decrease cocaine-self-administration.